emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3524 (2nd September 2003)
Plot Cain packs Debbie off to Home Farm to be his eyes and ears, but the teenager can’t keep her secret for long, soon revealing to Charity that she knows about the affair. A hard slap round the face is Charity's knee jerk reaction to being accused of being a gold digging tart. Upset and scared Debbie flees from the house to phone Cain, who immediately makes his way to the Tates, to demand an explanation. Meanwhile, forced into investigating Pear Tree Cottage after more complaints from Edna about squatters, Terry discovers Charity's necklace. As he discusses the find with Dawn in the café, Cain comes over making a snide comment about Dawn's pregnancy. With his emotions running high livid, Terry lands a punch on Cain's cheek, throwing him violently out of the café. Back at Home Farm, having been warned by Dawn to keep his mouth shut about the affair, Terry tries his best to keep up the pretence that everything is normal. Chris is in a good mood as, despite his lack of performance in the bedroom the previous night, he feels his marriage is back on track. When Chris tells Terry that he's decided that Charity deserves to know about the illness, Terry can’t hold back, telling a devastated Chris that he was right all along about the affair with Cain. The bad news arrives just as they hear Cain's screeching tires on the driveway. Leaving the office to find out what's happening Chris and Terry look on as Cain kisses Charity having forced her into an embrace after a fiery argument. Elsewhere, Robert drops the bombshell to Jack that he's decided to leave school to be a mechanic. With high hopes of at least one of his kids going to college, Jack is disappointed with his son's decision. Diane defuses the situation by reminding Jack that Victoria may be the one to meet his educational expectations. Len gets into Edna's good books again by helping investigate Pear Tree Cottage, despite the fact they only discover Terry in the house. Marlon gets a shock when he learns that Alan is selling Victoria Cottage. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, hallway, living room, office and grounds *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and staff corridor *Pear Tree Cottage - Back garden and living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Connelton Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,200,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes